<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart To Break by chaotictua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636190">Heart To Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotictua/pseuds/chaotictua'>chaotictua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotictua/pseuds/chaotictua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Meets Alex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my first work published on Ao3, I'm not used to using this website but I'm hoping I'll figure it out soon ;) If you'd like, check out my other stories on Wattpad @chaotictua !!! Thanks, I love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't forget, students! This Friday is the pep rally-slash-fundraiser for the Winter Mixer next week!"</p>
<p>Luke sighs and lifts his headphone back over his ear. Hallie Michael's voice was nasally and annoying, making morning announcements basically intolerable.</p>
<p>Usually, Luke was all for school spirit. But since his grade in Algebra dropped, his parents have been on him incessantly. They threatened to confiscate his guitar if his grades aren't raised by the end of the month.</p>
<p>Which Luke understands is harsh, but reasonable. He knows his parents only want the best for him.</p>
<p>He stops in front of his locker, grabbing the lock and quickly inputting the combination to open it. Once open, he hangs the lock on the door and swings his backpack around to unload his books.</p>
<p>He jumps at the sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder, dropping the book in his hand in response. He slips his headphones off to turn and face the culprit.</p>
<p>"Hey Babe, Didn't mean to scare ya!" Lou, his girlfriend, says with a smile. She bends down to pick up the book and hand it to him, dusting the floor dirt off. "Mr. Kepler said he wants to see you, apparently we're getting a new student?"</p>
<p>He sets the book on the top shelf, making sure it's rested against the back with the title facing him. "How many transfers have we gotten this week? I've never seen so many new students this late in the semester."</p>
<p>Once all his books are away, Luke hangs his bag on the hook before repeating the action with his jacket. Lou hums in thought as she taps her fingers against the binder that she held to her chest.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. I'll have to check with Ms. Schneider when I'm in the office later, She usually keeps track of how many students are enrolled." The bell rings above them, signaling only a minute left to get to class.</p>
<p>"See you later, babes!" Lou places a quick kiss on his cheek before walking off to class. Luke smiles to himself, closing his locker and securing it before he begins the trek to Mr. Kepler's office.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>He knocks twice on the wooden door, waiting for permission before entering the room. Mr. Kepler sits at his desk, another student sits in one of the chairs parallel to his desk.</p>
<p>"Speaking of," Mr. Kepler begins as he stands from his chair to greet Luke at the door. "Luke, this is Alex." The student stands up and turns to greet Luke as well, a warm smile on his face as he reaches out to shake hands.</p>
<p>Luke hesitates for a moment before extending his hand to shake Alex's. "Nice to meet you, Luke." Something about his warm smile and bright eyes made Luke feel happier than when he'd arrived this morning.</p>
<p>Alex is surely attractive—given his crystal blue eyes and silky blond hair, he could almost be a model. Of course, Luke isn't attracted to him. He's got a girlfriend for crying out loud.</p>
<p>Luke realizes he's been holding Alex's hand a moment to long and lets go, taking a step back before shoving his hands into his pockets.</p>
<p>"Luke will be showing you to all your classes today and tomorrow, he's one of our top students. Quite possibly the nicest too." Mr. Kepler states as he walks back to his desk. He returns with two sheets of paper, handing one to each boy.</p>
<p>"Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Luke will meet you in the hall after class, as you two seem to have been placed only a couple rooms apart for each class?" Kepler's voice fades into a question at the end, but he brushes it off and smiles.</p>
<p>Kepler walks to the door and opens it for them, allowing them to walk out into the quiet hallway with only a few words exchanged. "You boys have a good day, I'm here if you need anything." He gently closes the door between them, leaving the boys to figure the rest out themselves.</p>
<p>They stand there for a moment, the faint chatter of nearby classrooms the only sound to be heard. "I guess we should head to class, then." Luke suggests, taking a look at Alex's schedule.</p>
<p>Kepler wasn't kidding. Alex's entire schedule was either two doors down from Luke's classes or they shared a class. Conveniently enough, they shared first period together; Chemistry.</p>
<p>Luke forces back a laugh as he notices one of Alex's classes. "Lucky you," He states, pointing at the fifth column down. "You've got Winston for theater." Alex looks at his own paper, puzzled.</p>
<p>"Is that a bad thing?" He asks. Luke lets out his laugh and gently nudges the blond's shoulder with his fist.</p>
<p>"Of course not! Mr. Winston is the chillest teacher ever! I had him freshman year for Drama Two, I don't think we could ever go an entire class without laughing till we cried." Alex smiles at Luke's recollection.</p>
<p>Maybe senior year won't be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reggie & Freya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is introduced to Luke's friends</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Julie is not introduced in this chapter, but she will be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After fifth period, Luke stands outside room two twenty-four while he waits for Alex. He'd learned a lot about him in just a day; He's originally from Tennessee. He grew up in Iowa, but his father got a job at a local college so they moved to San Francisco to be closer to work and give Alex a chance at better schooling.</p><p>Almost five minutes pass and the hallways are clear, Luke starts to worry until Alex emerges from the room with a bright smile on his face. He turns to see Luke and gasps. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I was talking to the teacher and lost track of time—She's actually an old family friend from Iowa!"</p><p>Luke shakes his head with a smile. "It's all good. I just wanna get to lunch before they run out of hot dogs." Alex quickly adjusts his backpack before joining Luke on the walk to the cafeteria.</p><p>After going through the line and gathering their food, the boys sit at one of the round tables by the vending machines. Far enough from the trash but close enough to the patio doors in case they decide to move outdoors.</p><p>"Wassup, dude!" Luke turns at the voice to see Reggie, his best friend walking over with his tray before taking a seat opposite him. He looks to Alex with a raised eyebrow. "You're the new kid, aren't ya?" Alex nods, taking a bite of his Mac N' Cheese.</p><p>Reggie sets his backpack on the seat next to him before placing his tray on the table along with a can of sprite. A young woman takes a seat on the opposite side, ruffling Luke's hair as she sits.</p><p>"Dangit Frey, I was having a good hair day!" Luke groans before pulling a beanie out of his bag and pulling it onto his head with a pout. Freya, Reggie's older sister lets out a hearty laugh as she opens her salad and pours the dressing on lightly.</p><p>"It's just so fluffy! Can't help it." She closes the lid and shakes the box to mix it. Freya notices Alex and flashes a smile. "You must be new," She sets the box down on the table and sticks her arm out to introduce herself. "I'm Freya. This is my little brother, Reginald." She gestures to Reggie, who scoffs.</p><p>"It's Reggie. Only my parents call me Reginald." He glares at Freya who only shrugs. "What's your name?" His attention turns back to the blond.</p><p>Alex smiles, taking a sip of his water. "Alex. I just transferred this morning." Reggie nods with a smile as he unwraps his burger to take a bite. "Luke has been helping me find my way around the school." Luke takes a bite of his hot dog, frowning as some mustard falls onto his jeans.</p><p>"Shoot! Hey Reg, can I borrow a napkin?" Reggie slides a few napkins across the table before returning to his burger. Luke is focused on cleaning off the mustard as Lou takes a seat beside him.</p><p>"Hey Babe," She notices the mustard stain and bites back a laugh. "Again? This is the second time this week!" Luke shakes his head—it's not coming out.</p><p>"I told you to hold back on the condiments, bro." Reggie states with a mouthful of burger. "Mustard shows no mercy." Freya groans and punches her brother's shoulder, Reggie cries out. "Ow!"</p><p>"Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot." Reggie rolls his eyes, mocking her as he chewed. Alex laughs at the siblings, noticing Luke had finally gotten the mustard out of his jeans and was focused back on lunch.</p><p>In all honesty, if Luke weren't straight—maybe Alex would allow himself to be attractive to him. But he's been down that road before.</p><p>The bell rings to signal the end of lunch, the group gather their belongings and throw away their trash before going their separate ways to class.</p><p>Alex follows Luke to their next class, English 1A, allowing the teacher to introduce him before taking the open seat next to Luke.</p><p>"Today we'll be taking notes on Fahrenheit 451—"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>